


Untitled #3

by Nature_Nymph



Series: The Calm Before the Storm [3]
Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was with her, Guts was proud of the charms he worked on Casca. A smutty sequel to "Rise and Fall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #3

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic with the title being a work-in-progress. Have some lemon goodness.

Every time he heard the ripple in the last breath during Casca’s climax, Guts couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He thought himself an honest-enough sort of guy, and he was proud of his work. As he rose from her thighs, Guts licked his lips of her sap, savoring Casca’s taste.

Staring at her writhing form, so enthralled in the pleasure she felt, Guts’ breathing grew heavier. Was she even aware that he was still with her, observing her every reaction? Over the period of their courtship, Guts noticed how Casca bit her fingers whenever she was pleasure-ridden. She was still biting hard, and any harder she would draw blood. He liked that.

Not completely upright, his head still low enough, Guts began to graze his lips over her skin, starting at her black curls, slowly moving over her naval to dip his tongue there. He pecked each hardened nipple once he reached her breasts, and when he arrived at the crook of her neck, he sucked long and hard to leave a mark. Gut elicited little response from Casca as he moved across her body, as she was still enamored from his previous work, but he didn’t mind; Guts was doing this for his pleasure too.

Guts’ lips reached Casca’s at last, but neither joined, as Casca still nibbled her finger. He could feel the heat radiating from her blushed cheeks, how her body still quivered under his. He smirked and spoke with his own arousal on the tip of his tongue, “Don’t be biting too hard now: we ain’t even finished.”

Only then did Casca take her finger from between her teeth, glassy eyes slit open to reveal the wanton within. Before she could speak - though she had not much to say - Guts glided his tip over her opening, before gently pushing into her. He spread her as far as she allowed in order to fit deeply into her. Casca complied, and he rewarded her with the slow thrusts that elated her, so much so that her moans were the long, sweet mewls that Guts longed to hear from her.

Yes: he was proud of his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi I wrote both this and "Rise and Fall" at work in the office, so, "you're welcome."


End file.
